Magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) is a non-volatile random-access memory technology. Unlike conventional random access memory (RAM), data in MRAM devices are not stored as electric charge or current flows. Instead, data is stored by magnetic storage elements. MRAM devices include cells or elements having a magnetically hard layer (i.e., a “reference” layer) and a magnetically soft layer (i.e., the “free” layer). Writing to MRAM is performed by passing current through current leads that are formed on either side of each memory element in order to create a local induced magnetic field, which sets the direction of the soft layer magnetization. Significant problems arise when scaling these devices to high densities. Particularly, the currents required to generate sufficient field to switch the free layer become prohibitively large, and disturbances to neighboring cells or elements can occur during writing, which in turn may cause a neighboring cell to be erroneously written.
Spin transfer torque (STT) MRAM devices are similar to conventional MRAM devices except that the write current paths pass through the magnetic layers of each memory element. The free layer is set via the spin transfer torque from the spin polarized current passing through the reference magnetic layer. Spin orbit torque (SOT) MRAM devices are similar to spin transfer torque (STT) MRAM devices except that the read and write paths are independent. Because the write current does not pass through the thin tunnel barrier layer, SOT MRAM devices can have better endurance. Recent designs for SOT MRAM devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2017/0125078.